Chichi sudden change
by kaorulen
Summary: Goku is finally back! What will happen if Chichi suddenly changed appearance? WARNING adult reader only for safety sort a lime in here. and btw its my first time writing one please be gentle on me guys!


**These will be my first fic. Please review and please don't be harsh on me I'm just a newbie trying to learn how to write my passion. again your reviews are highly appreciated.**

 **Dragonball Z is not mine... No No NO not at all oh how wish it is mine so that I can do a lot of things to chichi and goku.**

 **This story happen after Goku finally come back after being dead. What will happened if Chichi appearance suddenly changed. And for safety purposes it's a Rated M!**

Chichi could never been happier than before Goku is now back for good they living a happy family in Mt. Pouzu together with their 2 sons; Gohan and Goten. As Everyday routine Chichi will cook food for her saiyan boys breakfast, lunch and ofcourse the awaiting dinner for goku and gotten that has come back from the training and Gohan coming back from school. Day passes and Chichi felt something wrong with her body its seems lately she can feel so warm and then muscles aching everywhere. While on the kitchen as Chichi finishes the dirty dishes she decided to open it up to goku "goku sa lately I'm not feeling well sometimes I feel so warm and sometimes my body aches. "Cheech maybe because ahmm you know I had been gone for 7 years and we keep doing it every night maybe you a sort of... sore? Or maybe because you getting old honey. What do you mean I'm getting old you bastard! Chichi yelling and was about to hit Goku with the frying pan. But goku reflexes are quick enough to avoid it by hugging his wife tightly and capturing her lips with his. When goku broke the kiss he whispered "come on honey I was only joking you're not old your still young. And for me even if you get old my love for you will never change. You made my life complete I could never be happier like this without you in my life Cheech what can I ask for more, a loving and a caring wife and a mother I love you so much honey". Now chichi can't help not to blush on her husband words. "You better not be lying to me Goku sa or else..." Goku again steal a kiss to chichi this time it's more passionate, a needing kiss. Goku release chichi lips to breath and whispered in a seductively tone on his wife ears. "or else?" Chichi push goku yelling "or else! You will sleep on a couch for a month!" Goku wrapped his arm around chichi waist again whispering "oh come on my love you know I will never lie to you, and hey cheech the kids are already sleeping can we now do our thing on our bed?" goku is now grinning and his eyebrows going up and down. "No! let's sleep for now and take a good night rest"

Goku start to complain while entering their bedroom and as he lock the door "why not cheech come on honey, don't you miss me? "goku san for kami sake were been doing this non stop every night aren't you tired?" goku answered "well I guess so I'm not how will be tired with my wife?" Chichi did not reply to goku instead after changing from her night gown not wearing a bra she slid into their bed and closed her eyes. "good night goku" goku can't believe it that his wife is rejecting him and he thought to himself this will be a long night. goku kept on turning and turning on bed he can't sleep he really want chichi he really want to make love with his wife tonight. After tossing around the bed he decided that he really can't endure it anymore. Goku wrapped his hand around chichi waist and whispering his name trying to wake his wife but he got no response. So instead he start kissing chichi shoulder and neck he kept repeating it but still no response. He decided to pull the strap down and start rain kisses on chichis neck and shoulder again whispering his wife name. Still not enough to wake chichi up. He brought his hand to her breast slightly massaging it and squeezing it. Chichi open her eyes feeling goku hands on her breast and his lips on her neck.

"Goku san what do you think your" goku start to smirk and kiss chichi on the lips, his tongue keep sliding on chichi lips begging for entrance.

Chichi start to protest goku pinned chichi wrist above her head breaking the kiss "oh honey please I need you" and goku capture chichi lips again this time he succeeds exploring chichi mouth with his tongue and this time the kiss deepen into more passionately. Chichi on the other hand stop protesting goku, then goku release chichi wrist from being held above her head and his hand started to roam on chichi body first grouping his breast. Tried pinching and playing chichi nipples that is already harden under her night gown. And then after that goku start to caress chichi thigh until he reach chichi night gown hem at push it upward revealing her lacey underwear. Goku reach for the panties removing it pulling it down he positioned himself between chichi legs and starting to remove his underwear as well. Moaning and heavy breathing can now be heard on their room. The making love end hearing them both screaming each others name and with whispering sweet word to each other

"Cheech honey you're so amazing I can't get enough of you. You will only be mine my love. Mine only I love you son chichi". "I love you to son goku"

and then they both drifted to sleep while hugging each other. As the morning comes goku was the first one to be awaken. He kiss chichi checks and greeted "good morning honey time to wake up". "goku I'm still lazy to get up right now my body feel so strange" and then goku decided to sit up and looked and chichi face. Goku was so shocked to what he saw. Chichi his beloved wife appearance changed. It was changed back to the time they first meet on the tournament. Chichi appearance turn back to her teeanager days.


End file.
